Short story 1 DRP
Aboard the Ship Bishop was sailing the ship, while Jinx told him where to go. Kalas and karas were practicing their sword skills. Kalas: 'Alright Bro, you're getting good at this '''Karas: '''Nah your just getting worse ''The two laugh and go a few more rounds before taking a brake '''Kalas: '''Jinx, how much longer till the entrance of the grand line? '''Jinx: '''It should be about another day before we reach there '''Karas: '''So are we stopping off to get supplies somewhere first? '''Bishop: '''Do you think we need them? '''Karas: '''Hell yeah we need them! We are nearly out of meat... WE NEED MEAT! '''Kalas: '''Is it possible to stop anywhere before the grandline? '''Jinx: '''There is one Island but its got a marine base on it and the marines are said to be savages '''Kalas: '''Sorry bro, no meat for you they sound scary '''Bishop: '''Yes I agree with the captain '''Karas: '''What?! Your afraid of some guys because of a saying? '''Kalas:... yeah pretty much Karas: '''Well I say we are going! and Jinx is coming with me '''Jinx: I am?... Karas: '''Yeah we are going to start our own pirate crew! One with an actual name! '''Kalas: '''What do you mean? '''Karas: '''We don't have a name! '''Jinx: Yous don't have a name? Bishop: '''Oh yeah we never did decide, did we? '''Kalas: '''Alright Jinx will decide '''Jinx: '''I'll decide what? '''Kalas: '''The name of our crew '''Jinx: '''Shouldn't that be the captains job? '''Kalas: '''Thats what I said but apparantly the mighty Dragon Lord pirates isn't a good name? '''Bishop: '''Where and who is this Dragon Lord you speak of? '''Karas: '''Yeah it makes no sense where as the Siblings Pirates is a great name isn't it, Jinx? '''Jinx: '''Well both names kind of suck to be honest '''Kalas: ... Jinx isn't deciding the name anymore! Jinx: '''No I mean the name has to be important to the crew, something which means something to them '''Bishop: '''Do we have something like that? '''Jinx: '''Well what about your first adventure together? '''Karas: '''It wasn't really an adventure it was more like running away from the scary old lady '''Jinx: '''Well that sounds like a terrible name for a crew, How about Demon's Run Pirates? '''Kalas:' '''How about Dragon Lord's run Pirates? '''Jinx, Bishop, Karas: '''No Dragon Lords! ''Kalas goes sit inside complaining about not getting respect 'Bishop: '''What has Demon's run got to do with anything? '''Jinx: '''You ran from a scary old lady, right? well it seemed to fit '''Karas: '''Well I like it '''Bishop: '''me too '''Jinx: '''So its decided? '''Karas, Bishop: '''Yeah! '''Jinx: '''So what about the name of the boat? ''Kalas comes running outside again 'Kalas: '''How about... '''Jinx: '''no. '''Kalas: '''The Dog hunter? '''Jinx: '''yes '''Karas: '''Yeah I strangely like it '''Bishop: '''That was to simple... '''Kalas: '''You can only use that name if you use my other name aswell '''Karas, Jinx, Bishop: '''Hell no! ''So the name of the crew and the name of the boat were decided on the same day just before they had they're first encounter with marines as pirates Category:Stories Category:Broganx3